Averdrian the Mind of Oblivion
Describe your champion! Lore Many have looked up at the stars and wondered what mysteries the unknown holds. But few would think that there are those above who look down at and wonder the same. Such is the case of the being who calls himself Averdrian; his sudden appearance on the outskirts of Piltover—crashing down like a comet—threw the inquisitive community into an uproar. When the state champions were sent at the crash site to investigate, this strange visitor proved to come in peace. While happy to cooperate with the wishes of the city, he delighted in tormenting scientific minds with nonsensical gibberish when quizzed about himself and the worlds beyond. It was the Institute of War that finally caught Averdrian's interests. So impressed by their magics, Averdrian agreed to grace Valoran with his knowledge upon one condition: that he is permitted to partake in the League games, so that he may personally witness that might and magics the land had to offer. }} Abilities Averdrian surrounds himself with an Astral Barrier that absorbs 80 + (10 x level) + (10% of his maximum mana) incoming damage. |leveling = |static = 12 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Averdrian detonates an active Astral Barrier, dealing magic damage equal to the remaining shield strength plus 80% of his ability power and silences surrounding enemies for 2 seconds. Detonate has a minimum damage threshold. |leveling = 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 4 seconds |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Averdrian suppresses himself, temporarily hardening his Astral Barrier to make himself entirely invulnerable to incoming damage and crowd control effects for 1.5 seconds, while converting 50% percentage of the negated damage to boost the shield strength of Astral Barrier. This bonus shield is capped. Averdrian cannot act for the duration. |leveling = 155 / 245 / 335 / 425 / 515 |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 12 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Averdrian's attacks deal bonus magic damage plus 3.5% of his maximum mana. This passive remains active even while his basic abilities are hidden by Astral Barrier. |description2 = Averdrian creates a bond between himself and a target enemy for up to 5 seconds or until they move more than 900 units apart. During this time, any damage soaked by Astral Barrier is also dealt to the enemy anchor. Damage returned is calculated before damage reduction, including the invulnerability from Lockdown. |leveling = 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 |range = 650 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = |notes = }} Averdrian targets an area anywhere on the field. After a 0.6 second delay, a beam strikes the ground dealing magic damage per half second to all enemies caught in the blast and half that damage to all within a moderate area of effect. This beam lasts for 4 seconds. Activating this ability again while the beam is active will redirect it. |leveling = 35 / 60 / 85 per half second 360 / 380 / 420 100 250 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 120 / 100 / 80 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Development Averdrian is a anti-caster, who specializes in recoiling and mitigating damage. The , you could say. Obliterate was added to his kit to give him a source of direct damage. It also grants him a pseudo-innate as his current innate ability is almost a resource system; and resource systems don't qualify as innate abilities any more (see Rengar, example). His attack animation is not conventional in the sense that his attacks fly from his avatar, but rather, Averdrian makes broadcasting motions with his hands that conjures an astral bolt to appears behind his target and fly toward it. This is to capture an alien feel, but is merely an aesthetic and does not effect attack conditions. Averdrian best counters high burst or damage over time champions. His most potent manoeuvres is to activate Consume Spirit and use Lockdown when they go to burst him, detonating the empowered Astral Barrier once Lockdown ends. ;Feedback Requested *Detonate **Should the shield automatically detonate when destroyed, thus guaranteeing minimum damage? *Lockdown **Should the duration scale of the invulnerability scale with rank? ***Or with ability power? Armor? Health? Cooldown reduction? **Should I remove the cap on the bonus shield? **Should the percentage of damage taken scale with rank? Trivia Gallery Category:Extraterrestrial